lightning strikes twice
by Clockwork Unity
Summary: The RFI should have killed him, but somehow he survived. Now in a new world and with his powers still growing, how will the strongest conduit face the battle that's coming his way?
1. A new beginning

3

Ch. 1

Unexpected outcome

Using the RFI had been easy despite how painful it was. It was the right thing to do and it needed to be done. I could only think of what would happen after it was over, hoping people would learn to do what was right instead of what was easy. And before everything went black I said goodbye to the world, knowing I was about to be reunited with Trish.

I woke up in a hospital room, the white walls surrounding me. I began to think that I had survived, that the RFI hadn't killed me. A nurse told me what had happened , that a group of hunters had found me passed out in a forest and brought me back to some city called Vale. It wasn't long till I found out I wasn't on earth, but instead a planet named Remnant. The shattered moon being more then enough proof of that. I was discharged shortly after and left the hospital, not knowing what I was supposed to do.

Days passed as I learned about my new home. About the four kingdoms, the Grimm, and everything between. I had managed to get a job as a courier, just like before the ray sphere. It was easy enough, Vale wasn't too big, and I eventually settled down. I had discovered that my powers had weakened, that they had been broken again. Even after two weeks had passed I could barely power a light bulb. But I didn't matter, the only thing I had to deal with was the occasional store heist and the goons weren't that hard to take out, I doubted I would ever need abilities to do so. Stopping them had earned me a reputation, one that made me feel more like myself, and store owners kept giving me discounts even when I told them not to.

I finally got settled, letting down my guard. I had realised that I was never going back to earth so I let it go and forgot everything about it, except for Zeke, Trish, and Kuo, I was going to miss them. As I got into a routine things seemed to make sense. My life was never going be as hectic as it was in Empire city and New Marais.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

"You want me to what?" I was confused by what the man in front of me was saying. He had called the delivery service I work for and asked to speak with me. I had never met the guy before so I didn't know what he wanted.

"As I said Mr MacGrath, I want you to teach at Beacon academy." Beacon academy was one of the best advanced hunting academies on Remnant. But why would they want me. Sure I was know around Vale as a sort of vigilante and assumed I was a retired hunter, but that didn't mean I wanted to actually be a hunter, let alone teach new ones.

"Why would I do that, my life is perfect the way it is right now and I don't fancy changing that. Besides, I don't have any desire to be a teacher," And it was true, everything was fine. I wasn't going to quit a job I was good at that paid well to do something I had nether interest or skill at. The man was the head master of Beacon, a guy called Ozpin, and for some reason he thought it would be a great idea to have me as a member of his staff. However, I didn't.

"Because the skills you posses are best suited to the battlefield, not as a bike courier. It is easy to tell that you like to fight, at least to protect others that is. It would benefit everyone if you could teach the next generation such skills and give you a chance to protect them by showing them how to protect themselves and others. I can see it in your eyes that you are a guardian, not a postman, and it would be a shame to let an individual such as yourself, someone with the strength and will to do what must be done, to just fade into obscurity. Surely helping others is more worthwhile than delivering packages to people you will never see again? Am I correct?"

Ozpin knew exactly how to get what he wanted, which buttons to press to get people to listen a do as he said. He knew that. Somehow, he knew I wanted to protect, that it was something I loved and would do without any reward. Every word he spoke appealed to me he knew it. But why me, why not someone who has been trained, why would he choose some nobody bike courier over an actual, fully trained hunter. I decide to voice my questions.

"And why me when you have better trained hunters? I'm just a courier, not a teacher. I'm not even a hunter, never have been, like people seem to believe. I hardly seems like a smart chose."

"That is because I wanted someone who could not only teach people how to fight, but what to fight for. Very few people choose to become hunters because it is the right thing to do, most do so for fame and glory, others to follow in their families foot steps, some do it just to fight while some do it because they have talent. If I hire a fully trained hunter the chances are they would simple teach the students how to hit their opponent the hardest as so many do. You are the best choice as you have a higher moral standing than most people. I have no intention of training soldiers MacGrath, I wish to train guardians."

The smug smirk on his face told me all I needed to know. He had said the right thing at the right time to get the response he wanted from me. Fame and glory never meant anything to me, I did what I did because I had the power to do so. I was about to say yes, but one thing was still bugging me.

"From what you said, there should be some hunters out there who can give you what you want, so why me exactly, a not them?"

"To tell you the truth, I actually had some other people in mind for the job, your were just one option. It wasn't until I meat you that I decided. You have this strange air about you, one that tells me you are a great person, but there is more to it than that. Most people probable wouldn't be able to tell what it is, but I have been doing this far too long not to. You may not be aware but people see you as a sort of hero, someone who will protect them when needed. They feel safe when you a near but are unsure why. I feel much the same with you sat across from me, and I am a highly skilled hunter who has seen too much not to be paranoid. However, I can say for certain that it is because it feels like nature itself will strike down any who try to harm the innocent while you are there. Now tell me, Mr MacGrath, why is that?"

 _He can sense my powers, but I can hardly tell they're still there, how can he?_ The fact he was aware of that shocked me. I had been told before that my powers were a gift from god, that he had given me control over an aspect of nature. But to hear it from someone who hadn't seen them was surprising. _Is that how people really see me?_ Icouldn't help but consider his offer once more, since my powers weren't what they used to be and the fact that the Grimm are out side the kingdoms meant I wouldn't be ant use against them, but if I took Ozpin up on his offer then that wont matter. I could protect people by training others who wish to do so as well. With everything he said, I was left with only one option.

"Deal, I'll take the job."

His grin widened slightly as I answered him, knowing that he had won. He stood up at reach a hand towards me for a shake. I stood to and we shook in agreement.

"Now that that is settled we will need to go go through a few formalities. We have some forms that will need filling out and documents to make. But before any of that I will need to unlock your aura, it shouldn't take long to do, so bare with me."

With that, he placed his hand on my shoulder and began to speak. I didn't focus on what he was saying as I felt a strange warmth reach inside me, trying to coarse something out of me. Something I had briefly felt when I held the RFI, most likely the reason I was still alive, began to stir as it filled me. As it did, I could tell my power was returning, the familiar feel of static covered my skin, Lightning running through my veins, the slight chill of the powers I got from Kou. But I felt like there was more this time, hiding just below the surface waiting to be discovered. The look on Ozpins face told me he could feel it as well.

"What an usual aura, to have so much sleeping inside you. So pure, so powerful. I can see why people feel safe around you, I've never seen anything like this. It would appear that I made the right choice in asking you to be a teacher at Beacon." A grin quickly replaced his shocked expression, a glimmer of pride in his eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is it I will be teaching? I don't exactly know enough to teach most things." I hadn't been here long enough to learn what I would need to be teaching. I hoped it would be something I could do, I didn't want to disappoint Ozpin, he seemed to have hope that I could do this. And he felt like someone I didn't want to let down for some reason.

"You will be teaching an optional advanced combat class. Hopefully you will be able to handle any student who chooses to take it. Now then, it's best we get the rest of this done as quickly as possible, after all, lessons start in a week."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

The first chapter of the rewrite is done. Not much has been changed considering it is an establishing chapter, but there were things I felt need changing as I wasn't to pleased with them. Now that I got back into it, the next few chapters shouldn't take to long to do and the next be up before the week is over.

Thanks for reading.


	2. authers note

To thoughs of you who have either favorited or fllowed this story and are waiting for another chapter, don't worry, it will come. It wont be anytime soon, but chapter 2 will come. I've just had to deal with life deciding it wanted to see how far down the drain it could ram my mental state before calling it a day.

I got ill, broke my shoulder and needed to go hospital, college work giving me stress induced insomnia, depression, and anxiety, my laptop hardrive died twice. An overall horrid time. But I'm back up. I may not be 100%, but i'm good enough to start again, even if it is from stracth. Other than that I promised a friend that I'd help them pland their own story, Idiot decide to go all out and aim to high, so redoing the plan for lightning strikes twice will take some time. At least I don't need a full plan for chapter 2.

Thank you all for your patience, it will be rewarded.


End file.
